


Don't Stop Lovin'

by pensversusswords



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Eric Bittle, Club Sex, D/s dynamic, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dominant Eric Bittle, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Riding, Semi-Public Sex, Sub Jack Zimmermann, bitty is a soft dom, but its very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 06:14:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7879675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pensversusswords/pseuds/pensversusswords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bitty gives Jack something he's always wanted. </p><p>Jack is wrapped around Bitty's finger, and he wants the whole world to know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Stop Lovin'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ohmyloki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmyloki/gifts).



> Happy Birthday to @bootycap. This is porn. :)
> 
> Title from "Blow" by the Queen Bey.

Jack, as a rule, is not a fan of clubs. Considering the fact that he has been in the public eye since he was born—even more so now that he’s successful playing for the NHL—and having a general aversion to crowds and loud booming music, they aren’t exactly Jack’s favourite place in the world. 

Bitty doesn’t go to them often, but every once in a while he and Lardo will go and he will come home all flushed and tipsy, to tell Jack all about his night. Jack doesn’t mind missing out on an evening out, because he knows that Bitty will come home to him and curl up in his arms, pressing soft, uncoordinated kisses all over his face and neck. He understands that Jack doesn’t like clubs, and he doesn’t mind, as he’s insisted many times when Jack feels bad about not coming along. Bitty assures him that they don’t need to do absolutely everything together, and he doesn’t want Jack to force himself to be somewhere he doesn’t want to be. 

Even though Bitty expects absolutely nothing from Jack, he always asks Jack if he’d like to come along. He does it in a way that makes it clear that it’s an invitation and not a command, that he would like it if Jack came along, but he won’t be upset if he doesn’t. 

This time, Jack says yes, and he is eternally grateful for it.

He’d said yes for two reasons. Firstly, Shitty was visiting with Lardo and he wanted to spend every possible minute with the two of them. Secondly, the club that Bitty wants to go to is having a masquerade night, so Bitty assures him that they can go without being recognized. 

So that’s how Jack ends up dressing in tight black pants that cling so close they feel like a second skin, a sheer-ish shirt that Bitty and Shitty insist shows off his muscles, and an elaborate mask in blue and white that covers half of his face. He only feels slightly ridiculous, and he's caught Bitty openly staring at him a few times, so he’s pretty sure he looks good for the one person he cares about impressing. 

Bitty, of course, looks stunning as always in tight shorts that stand out against the creamy white of his toned legs, and a crop top that’s laid with tiny flowers and hangs off of him perfectly. His mask matches the red of the flowers, and when Bitty goes on his toes to kiss him before they leave, he can see through the mask that Bitty is wearing eyeliner smudged across his eyelids. 

He looks hot, but that’s nothing new. Jack finds himself drooling over Bitty in sweatpants and one of his own old sweatshirts; being struck dumb by him all dressed up for a club is no surprise. 

The thing that is surprising, however, is the rush that sparks through his veins when Bitty drags him out of their VIP booth, out onto the dance floor, and very purposefully puts Jack’s hands on his ass, looking up at him with a mischievous glint in his eyes. The music is thumping so loudly that Jack can feel it in his chest, but he knows it’s all Bitty that causes his heart to throb against his ribcage when he leans in to speak in Jack’s ear.

“No one will know it’s us,” Bitty says, raising his voice to be heard over the music. He wraps his arms around Jack’s neck grinds their hips together, which makes Jack’s breath catch in his throat. “You can touch me as much as you want.”

Bitty leans back with his eyes sparkling and his mouth curled into a grin. 

Jack swallows around the dryness of his throat. 

“I still don’t know how to dance,” he says lamely. 

His voice gets lost in the music, but Bitty seems to understand what he’s saying. He grins wider, kisses Jack’s jaw and tugs him closer. 

“Just follow me,” he mouths, and then he starts moving. 

Jack has always known that Bitty can dance, but every time he actually sees it he completely forgets how to breathe for a few moments. Bitty was a figure skater, of course he knows how to move; he manages to look graceful and fluid even when he’s grinding against Jack filthily, and god, Jack’s only human. He’s holding Bitty’s ass while he sways his hips to the music and grinds against him, so he can’t really be blamed for the fact that he suddenly wants to pick Bitty up and carry him away to do rather inappropriate things with him. 

The fact that they have anonymity at the moment goes a bit to his head, he thinks, because without that barrier of propriety between them, Jack feels himself losing most of his self control. He leans down over Bitty with a hunger burning in his belly, his mouth finding its way to Bitty’s neck, his thumbs pressing into the crest of Bitty’s hips. He loves Bitty like this; responsive and flushed, vibrant and like a live wire in his arms. 

He feels a little bit wild; Bitty’s enthusiasm is contagious and it’s easy to mimic his movements, and the more suggestive Bitty’s dancing gets, the more Jack wants him. 

Plus, like Bitty said; no one here knows who he is. He’s wearing a mask. They booked the VIP section under a fake name. He’s free to grind and grope his boyfriend as much as Bitty wants him to. Everyone else around them is doing it, so it doesn’t even matter. They’re just one more couple on a dance floor packed with people, one more couple who can’t keep their hands off of each other. 

Bitty always knows how to get his heart racing. When Jack sinks his teeth lightly into Bitty’s neck, he responds by laughing loud and bright in his ear, which is what Jack had been expecting, but when Bitty cranes his neck to nip at Jack’s ear lobe, Jack shivers and feels a growl rumble deep in his throat. 

“I should take you out like this more often,” Bitty says, laughing. “Enjoying yourself mister Zimmermann?”

“Can you blame me?” Jack chokes out. Bitty laughs again. “Just look at you.”

“No thanks,” Bitty smirks, “I’d rather look at you.”

Jack doesn’t have a response to that at the moment, so he just jerks his hips forwards to see the way Bitty’s mouth opens beautifully as he lets out a surprised noise. It’s Jack’s turn to smirk this time. 

Bitty doesn’t seem to mind all that much; he just shakes his head and keeps on dancing.

They’ve been dancing for the duration of a few songs when Bitty gives him a look—one he usually gives Jack before doing something that leaves Jack breathless and weak-legged—and turns fluidly in his arms. He ends up with his back pressed against Jack’s chest, one arm reaching up and backwards so he can curl his fingers around the back of Jack’s neck. Most noticeably, Bitty’s ass is now pressed against Jack’s groin. If he was aroused before, he now feels like he’s on fire. 

Jack makes an undignified squawk that he hopes Bitty doesn’t hear, and bows his head so his face is pressed against the curve of Bitty’s neck. “You’re a menace,” he tells Bitty, as his hands find their way to splay across the expanse of Bitty’s stomach. His palms press flat against the definition of his abs, his fingertips light against the softness of his skin. 

Bitty tips his head back and grins, his eyelashes long and fluttering behind his mask. “You’re one to talk,” he says over the music. He pointedly pushes back against Jack with his hips. 

Jack can’t help but think about the fact that there is very little fabric between the two of them right now, and at this point Jack is well on his way to a semi. Bitty’s grinding his ass against him with purpose; he’s up on his toes so he can fit their bodies in just the right way to drive Jack insane, and Jack is practically breathless. He’s a little concerned that his heart is going to beat out of his chest. 

He wouldn’t admit it out loud, but the fact that they’re in a crowded room, while people can see them being this filthy and wanton, sends an extra jolt of arousal through his veins. It’s just so… dirty, in the best way possible; he can feel Bitty’s skin silky and warm against his own, and everyone can see that he is Bitty’s and Bitty’s alone. Anyone could look over at them and tell that Jack is completely entranced and lost in Bitty. Anyone could see how much Jack wants Bitty; he feels his desire coursing through every part of his body, and if he weren’t wearing the mask, he knows it would be naked on his face. 

Jack has always been weak for Bitty, but he’s never allowed to show it off like this. He loves it. 

It’s not until Jack moves his hips a certain way so that the hardening line of his cock presses against the crease of Bitty’s ass, that Bitty jolts and stills in Jack’s arms. After the way that Bitty’s been dancing against him for the past unknown amount of time, Jack worries for an instant that maybe he’s gone too far. 

His fears are wiped away when Bitty flashes him a wicked smile, curls one hand around Jack’s wrist, and starts tugging him along towards the dark corner of the club where their private booth is. 

Bitty practically yanks him through the vaguely tacky shroud of beads that just barely obscure the view of the booth from the rest of the club, and pushes him in until he’s sitting at the far end, tucked in behind the table. 

Then, Bitty plops down in his lap and wraps his arms around Jack’s neck. 

“Hello there,” he says, eyes glinting at Jack, his fingers starting to play with the hairs at the nape of Jack’s neck. The music is dulled into a low throb in the air back here; it’s still loud, but more distant. Jack can hear the familiar drawl of Bitty’s voice perfectly with him speaking normally. It’s kind of a relief to not have to shout. 

“Hi,” Jack breathes. He rests his hands on Bitty’s hips and just… well, gazes at him. His hair is hanging over his forehead and he looks a bit flushed and disheveled, but his mask is still sitting perfectly on his face and his eyeliner is still impeccable. 

God, his boyfriend is hot. 

Especially when he has that familiar teasing smirk playing on his lips. Bitty knows what he does to Jack and he loves it. 

“You seem a little worked up,” Bitty says. He tilts his head innocently. “Something wrong?”

“Nope,” Jack chokes. It’s not a lie; nothing is wrong per se. “Everything’s great.”

Bitty runs a hand through Jack’s hair, pretending to look concerned. “Are you sure? You look a little red, sweetheart.” 

Jack shivers involuntarily at the pet name. “Look who’s talking,” he says weakly. 

“Yeah but I’ve been dancing all night,” Bitty says. He leans in then, his mouth hovering over Jack’s ear when he speaks again. “Something else might be getting to you.”

Jack practically whines. It’s all too much; the heat of Bitty’s skin, his breath in Jack’s ear, the fact that their hips are slotted together perfectly. He’s going to explode and it’s all going to be Bitty’s fault. 

“You’re trying to kill me,” Jack says breathily. 

“Not yet,” Bitty murmurs, and nips at Jack’s neck, his teeth a sharp flash against his skin. “But we’ll get there.”

“We’re in…” Jack trails off, swallows and tries again. “We’re in public, Bits.” 

Bitty shrugs. “Kind of,” he allows. “But not really. No one can see us, darling. We’re all alone.”

Jack’s pretty sure he can actually feel his heart thumping in his chest. 

Bitty tangles his fingers in Jack’s hair, and Jack arches into the touch when Bitty tugs gently. Jack has no idea what Bitty’s doing, but god he will not complain about this; Bitty knows just how to make Jack tick, how to make him feel flushed with warmth, how to turn him into a whimpering mess. 

“Well, we’re not all alone, are we?” Bitty continues. “But you like that, don’t you?”

The only sound Jack can make is labored breathing.

Bitty grins and kisses his cheek. “Don’t you?” he asks again, this time a little bit more insistent. 

“Possibly.”

He leans in then, his mouth pressing against Jack’s, their bodies flush against each other. Jack kisses him back with everything he has, his whole body alight from head to toe. 

Jack gasps when Bitty rocks his hips; he can feel the firmness of Bitty’s cock rubbing against his own through the fabric of their pants. His fingers flex where they’re locked around Bitty’s waist. He buries his face in Bitty’s neck, muffles any noises he can’t help but make. 

No one would really be able to see them right now, not really. The bead curtain obscures them mostly from sight, and they’re pretty far away from the dance floor, not to mention that it’s pretty dark back here and Bitty chose a spot where the table hides them well above the waist down. 

Even so, Jack knows this is risky. Their kissing is getting more and more sloppy, and they’re pretty much rutting against each other at this point. 

The fact that someone could look over at them and see Bitty grinding down against Jack’s cock, see how wrecked Jack is, sends a thrill up his spine. It’s terrifying, yes, but exciting. He doesn’t want to stop. 

Still. “Lardo and Shitty,” Jack mumbles at some point. “They could come back—“

“Told them to stay away for a while,” Bitty answers. “Or, I told Lardo. She’ll keep Shitty occupied.”

Jack freezes. “You planned this?”

Bitty draws back a bit, biting into his lip. “Yeah. I mean, I remembered how much you seemed to like it when we went out last, and you did mention that you like it a while ago and I thought… is it okay?”

For the first time all night, Bitty looks a little bit unsure. He’s looking at Jack with a careful expression, his bottom lip caught between his teeth.

Jack lurches forward and kisses him hard, drawing a surprised moan out of Bitty’s mouth. 

“You are so hot, Bits,” Jack breathes out against Bitty’s mouth. 

Bitty kisses back just as enthusiastically. “So this is all right?” he asks between kisses. 

Jack nods.

“Are you sure?”

Jack nods again. “Positive."

Bitty’s answering smile is brilliant. 

“Good,” Bitty drawls. “Because I have a surprise for you.”

He grabs Jack’s hand then, and Jack just about stops breathing when he pushes his hand past the waistband of Bitty’s shorts. The material is just stretchy enough for his hand to fit in, smooth his fingers down the center of his ass and—

Jack’s going to die. 

“Holy shit,” he says.

Bitty looks satisfied with Jack’s response. He moves his hand so that Jack’s is alone in Bitty’s shorts, and Jack is trying very hard to process the fact that his finger is pressed against Bitty’s hole, which is slick and open like Bitty had recently fingered himself open. 

Jack’s having a bit of trouble processing things at the moment. 

“You…”

“Prepped myself for you so you could fuck me in our private booth?” Bitty asks sweetly. “Yeah. I did.”

Jack probably looks absolutely ridiculous right now, his mouth gaping open and closed like a surprised fish, but this is by far the sexiest thing that has ever happened to him, so he thinks he deserves some slack. He’s allowed to be dumbstruck right now. 

Bitty pulls something out of his pocket, and Jack looks down to see a small bottle of lube in his hand. 

Jack is pretty sure he whimpers. Bitty will chirp him for that later. 

He’s done asking questions for now. It’s all to easy to let his mouth snap shut, slick his fingers with the lube and reach behind Bitty to press two, then three fingers inside Bitty. 

Bitty’s mouth falls open in a breathless gasp, his head tipping back as he grinds back onto Jack’s fingers, offering the smooth expanse of his neck to Jack, who leans forward and starts sucking a mark into the skin just above his clavicle. It’s not long until Bitty’s hand finds its way to the bulge in his pants, his fingers squeezing and stroking. Jack chokes out a breathless gasp into Bitty’s skin, bites off a moan, and thrusts his fingers harder into Bitty. 

This is heaven. He’s died and gone to heaven, and he is completely okay with it. What a way to go. 

“Why do you like this so much, Jack?” Bitty’s all but riding his fingers right now, and yet Jack is pretty sure he’s the one whose about to lose his mind. “I can tell how much you love it, sweetheart. Tell me why?"

Bitty’s hand is still on his cock, squeezing and rubbing him through his pants, and Jack has to think really, really hard in order to answer properly. 

“I…” he starts, cutting him self short when Bitty strokes him again. “I like them… I like them knowing that I’m yours.”

Bitty looks delighted with that answer. His smile is probably a bit too soft and endeared for the setting, but a gentle and genuine expression never looks out of place on Bitty’s face. 

“You like them knowing that you’re mine?”

Jack nods. “I like… I like belonging to you.” 

Bitty shudders against him. “God, Jack.” Jack sees his Adam’s apple jump when he swallows. “You love being good for me, don’t you?”

Jack nods wordlessly. God, he does, he really does. 

“You love it,” Bitty says, panting as he keeps rocking back against Jack’s hand. “I knew you liked being a good boy, but I didn’t know you liked it this much… God, Jack, you’re perfect.” 

It would’ve been impossible to smother the whimper that Jack makes then, so he doesn’t even try. 

Bitty squirms then, pulling Jack’s hand out of his shorts, and sitting back a bit. He grabs the bottle of lube in one hand, and with the other he fumbles with Jack’s zipper, deftly pulling it down and pushing his underwear out of the way before curling his fingers around his cock. 

Jack nearly chokes on his own tongue at the sensation of flesh on flesh; Bitty’s hand is warm and silky smooth, and he pushes into his touch immediately, a groan tearing out of his mouth. 

“Still okay?” Bitty asks. His hand is still as he waits for Jack to answer. 

Jack nods. 

Bitty shakes his head, leans forward and kisses Jack’s jaw. “I need to hear you say it, sweetheart.”

“Yes,” Jack says hoarsely. He is okay, he is more than okay, he is ascending. 

“Good.” Bitty smiles and kisses his mouth. “You’re going to fuck me, then.”

The command makes him jolt with desire, his arousal flaring visceral and hot in his stomach. He doesn’t even get a chance to respond before Bitty is pressing the lube into his hand and turning around so his back is against Jack’s chest. 

Jack doesn’t waste any time slicking himself up, groaning at the touch of his own hand, and tossing the lube aside. Then he’s pushing Bitty’s shorts down just enough, revealing the swell of his ass, and he’s gathering a bit of lube to slick up the rosy pink of his hole and…

His breath leaves his body when he presses the tip of his cock to Bitty’s entrance, the thrill of it all gathering in his gut as he tries to collect himself. 

Bitty presses back, impatient, and Jack lets him. He whimpers the whole time as Bitty takes all of him smoothly, like he’s been dying for this all night just as much as Jack has been. 

He leans back against Jack’s chest, gasping, twisting slightly so that he can wrap one arm around Jack’s neck. He turns his head and presses a soft kiss to Jack’s cheek, a rather innocent gesture considering what they’re doing right now. 

“Fuck me,” he says, stern and gentle all at the same time. 

Jack does.

He starts slow, getting a feel for the best way to move. It’s not exactly the most comfortable position in the world, mostly because Bitty still has his shorts on and doesn’t have much mobility, but Jack figures out quickly that he can fuck up into Bitty just fine, and he can wrap his hands around Bitty’s waist to pull him down onto his cock to increase momentum. Bitty keeps his arm around Jack’s neck, craning his neck every so often so he can watch him through his long eyelashes, his mouth open to let out small, breathy gasps. 

Eventually, Jack starts fucking him harder, drawing surprised groans from Bitty. He ends up with his face pressed into Bitty’s shoulder, getting a mouthful of Bitty’s shirt every time he bites down around a whimper. 

He’s fucking Bitty hard and fast when he starts talking. 

“You’re being so good for me, darling,” Bitty says. Jack can only look at him dumbly, his mouth hanging open as he stares. Bitty’s forehead has a sheen of sweat, even in the dim lighting Jack can see the flush on his cheeks and how blown his pupils are. He looks amazing. 

He also looks more composed than Jack feels. 

“God, you’re beautiful like this,” Bitty continues, gasping when that makes Jack jerk and thrust into him particularly hard. “You love that someone could see you at any minute, see how good you’re being, how pretty you are and how well you listen.”

Jack nods frantically. Yes, _yes_ , he loves it. 

“They’d see you all messed up,” Bitty murmurs, “fucking me just how I want you to, and they'd see how wonderful you are, but they can’t have you.”

No. They can’t. He’s Bitty’s.

“I’m yours,” Jack says, the words breathless and needy. He’s well beyond being embarrassed about it. 

“All mine,” Bitty agrees. “They’d see how perfect you are but they can’t have you, because you belong to me. Right?”

Bitty grinds down on him when he says that, and Jack lets out a long whine. 

“Right?” Bitty asks again, more sternly this time, and Jack bobs his head jerkily. 

“I belong to you, Bits,” he says, “I’m yours, I’m all yours—“

“Good boy,” Bitty says, which makes a shiver run up Jack’s spine. “You want me to tell you what’s going to happen now?”

“Please.”

“Well,” Bitty says slowly. “First you’re going to come inside me.” Jack groans loudly and Bitty ignores him, continuing on. “Then I’m going to text Lardo and tell her we’re heading him early. We’re going to get a cab, and you’re not going to touch me until we get into your apartment. Then, I’m going to take you into the bedroom, and you can choose what you want to do. Does that sound good?”

Jack’s “yes” is lost in a moan, but Bitty seems to get the picture. 

“Good,” Bitty breathes, kisses Jack’s cheek before unwinding his arm from Jack’s neck and pressing the length of his back fully against Bitty’s chest. He tips his head up so he can rest his head on Jack’s shoulder and rocks with Jack’s motions, controlling the speed of the thrusts. “Do you know what you want?”

Jack drops his head to Bitty’s shoulder and mumbles into his shirt. 

“Speak up, darling,” Bitty says gently. “I can’t hear your lovely voice.”

Jack swallows. “I want to suck you.”

Bitty squirms in his arms. “You can certainly do that, sweetheart.”

“I want to… I want you to fuck my face,” Jack continues, his voice barely over a whisper. 

This time, Bitty shudders. “Jack, _God_ —“

“Please.” 

“Of course, honey, of course you can,” Bitty assures him. He barely hesitates before he asks; “you want to choke on my dick?”

Bitty is moving so slowly on his cock, the slick heat of his hole is teasing Jack enough to drive him crazy and all this talking is hard, so Jack just nods. He’s been doing that a lot tonight; Bitty has a way with rendering him speechless. 

“You always get so sloppy when you do that,” Bitty says. “I love how pretty you look taking all of me. It always makes you a whimpering mess.”

God, Jack is a whimpering mess right _now_. 

“I’ll tug on your hair a bit, just how you like it.” Jack thinks about all the times he’s fallen to his knees, absolutely desperate to get his mouth on Bitty, absolutely no finesse when he takes Bitty into his mouth and pushes until he can feel him in his throat. He loves it when Bitty pulls his hair gently, calls him his beautiful boy, tells him he’s so perfect for him and he makes him feel so good. Jack always feels so good like that; for those brief moments he feels like he belongs on his knees for Bitty, looking up with his boyfriend through watery eyes as he licks and sucks, choking himself on Bitty’s cock. One time he’d openly started crying and once Bitty knew he was alright, he just reached down and brushed the tears away and praised him even more for being so good, taking it all like a good boy…

“Bitty,” Jack gasps. “Can I come? Please, I need—I need to—“

“Yeah, sweetheart,” Bitty says. “You’ve been so good. Come for me.”

Jack slams into him a few more times and that’s it for him. He stops breathing while he shudders through his orgasm, only just barely registering Bitty crooning in his ear, telling him how good he looks, what a good boy he is. He’s trembling, absolutely shaking and gasping when he finds his breath, his whole body flooded with warmth as he finds his release inside of Bitty. 

He slumps against Bitty afterwards, who is still talking quietly. Jack barely hears it; he just listens to the soothing tone of Bitty’s voice as tries to catch is breath. 

A few minutes later, Jack reaches around to grab Bitty’s erection, and makes a wounded noise when Bitty smacks his hand away gently. Bitty turns back to kiss his cheek again, slides out of his lap and takes care of covering them both up again before he sits down across Jack’s lap again. 

“I want to wait,” Bitty murmurs, pressing a kiss to Jack’s mouth. “I was promised a blowjob.” 

“Right.” Jack remembers that now. 

Bitty laughs and kisses him again. “That was good?” 

“That was… amazing.” Jack feels all floaty and subdued, like he always does after sex with Bitty. He has to think extra hard to get words out. “Thank you."

“You’re welcome, sweetheart,” Bitty says warmly. “I love you.”

Jack smiles dopily. “I love you, too.” 

Bitty kisses him again. “Thank you for being so good. You were amazing.”

Jack knows Bitty is saying that because he knows that Jack enjoys the compliments just as much after sex—perhaps even more—and they fill him with a soft, glowing warmth that makes him flush with pride. He loves hearing that he was good for Bitty, especially when he feels like this, high off of the warmth of Bitty’s skin, his voice steady and sweet in his ear. 

He feels like he would just melt into Bitty if it were possible. He wants to curl around him and kiss him and please him more and—

“Come on,” Bitty says gently. Jack looks up to see him closing his phone—when had he gotten that out?—and he tangles their fingers together. “Let’s go home, all right?”

Jack nods. “Yes, please."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come join me on [tumblr](http://pensversusswords.tumblr.com)!


End file.
